Extasis
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: El amor no conoce edad y tiempo, desafío al destino para estar con ella; temeroso en no ser correspondido, sin embargo... Fic dedicado a Chibi Pawan (Miss Yuy) #Reto FF 2018 Créditos de portada: RubyHong en Deviantart


_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

 _Me convenciste en escribir esto. (Reto FF# 2018)_

 _Transformers y Avengers no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivas casas comerciales, sólo soy dueña del nombre humano que adopta Bumblebee._

* * *

 _ **Éxtasis.**_

 _(One Shot)_

La mirada color ámbar se posaba en la figura que dormía sobre su torso desnudo. Sus dedos acarician una larga cabellera del color de la noche que cubre a una joven hermosa cuyas facciones indica que en sus sueños continúa viviendo el momento que compartió con él de forma consciente.

Aquella figura masculina quien en medio de la oscuridad permanecía despierto, tenía 30 a 33 años aunque, en realidad, el tiempo y la edad se registra diferente: Si en nuestro mundo se mide por años, meses… en otro universo, la edad se mide por años solares o eones. Podría ser un anciano pero él se encontraba en el mejor momento de su vida.

Su cabello rubio y su tez nívea denotaban rasgos de un hombre americano, probablemente neoyorquino, sin embargo; sus cicatrices en el torso como un emblema que podría pasar como un tatuaje que adornaba el hombro derecho: un emblema autobot, mostraba su filiación y procedencia. Las circunstancias le obligaron a adoptar una figura humana, sacrificar su esencia y transformarse en un ser ordinario. Su amada le llamaba por su nombre humano, y en la intimidad: Bee.

Su amor había traspasado las barreras conocidas; no fue producto de la casualidad: Él, de espíritu explorador, guerrero nato; ella, siendo una mujer en el cuerpo de una niña, rebelde e indomable que en palabras de su mentor Clint: "Una chica que se hace fuerte para no mostrar su lado débil". Katherine Bishop, o simplemente; Kate o como él le llamaba cariñosamente: Gorrión.

* * *

El deber se convierte en una carga e indirectamente nos hace olvidar nuestra esencia; obligándonos a vivir el camino que elegimos. Bee sabía que no podía enamorarse de alguien frágil, sin embargo, el dolor y la muerte en cada batalla le recordaba su destino: "Para esto has sido creado, tu sacrificio es vida para otros, lo que sientas no importa". Rompiendo con todo esquema, aquella figura desafío su naturaleza y emprendió el vuelo, comenzó a vivir.

En la tierra permaneció escondido (al igual que los suyos), siendo aprendiz de las emociones y actividades humanas, notando que no eran diferentes a ellos. Poco a poco, los cibertronianos aprendieron a ocultarse y relacionarse con las personas, protegiéndolos. Bee adoptó un nombre: Jeremy Bourne, como a su vez una profesión: Piloto de pruebas. Se ganó la vida y empezó desde abajo antes de llegar a la cúspide. Mientras eso ocurría, Kate se consolidaba en una arquera extraordinaria, arriesgando su vida, demostrando ser una gran guerrera; aunque en el fondo (y lo negase) guardaba un sentimiento erróneo hacia el amor considerándolo como una ilusión pasajera.

Dos almas separadas que tarde o temprano llegarían a unirse.

Jeremy en un proceso de infiltración conoció a Bishop, por su apariencia física al "maestro arquero" logró conocerle e interactuar con ella, "fingiendo" ser alguien que no es comprendió a un alma indómita que anhelaba llegar al corazón de su maestro. Tenía prohibido enamorarse, no deseaba lastimarla cuando ella descubriera que él no era su halcón. Un eterno dilema en el joven piloto se gestaba en su interior. Poco a poco, las verdades se revelan y en una tarde primavera Kate se enteró que la figura a quien le había confiado su secreto no era un ser humano del todo; que estaba ahí para protegerla.

Aunque "Gorrión" deseaba saber más de él, Bee había regresado con los suyos. No podría soportar el autobot la mirada de reproche y las lágrimas de aquella niña quien había robado su spark (corazón). Se alejó de ella para no hacerla sufrir aunque él sufría internamente.

-Kate – Susurraba mirando al cielo.

* * *

El tiempo puede dar revancha a las situaciones que deseamos evitar, y durante su ausencia de tres años; Jeremy se convirtió en el ángel guardián de Kate, siendo invisible para ella. Desde la lejanía él podría contemplar aquella fémina realizando sus acciones cotidianas, escuchar su voz con matices rebeldes y el convivir de ella con Clint y Rogers.

Guardó silencio ante las escenas, mientras él daba la espalda. No tuvo el valor para acercarse a ella. Caminó por las calles ruidosas camuflándose entre los peatones, con un vestuario ordinario (pantalón de mezclilla, camiseta nívea, lentes oscuros y un calzado lustroso). Sin embargo, no sabía que pronto su protegida se revelaría ante él.

Llegó a su apartamento en una zona de los suburbios contemplando los rascacielos imponentes; una mesa circular de la madera más sencilla barnizada en un color caoba como el sofá de tacto-piel en color arena constituían la sala, mientras que la habitación donde dormía estaba amueblado con un pequeño escritorio, una lámpara de lectura, un closet con trajes de piloto y civil como a su vez una pequeña laptop en color plateado. Dejo su pantalón en una silla, envolviéndose con las sábanas.

Se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos y soñar despierto con aquella joven que había jurado proteger. Sin embargo, en medio de aquella meditación; una figura frágil de cabellera negra, quien portaba un pantalón deportivo y una blus de tirantes dejando ver un escote singular se había fugado en la habitación de Jeremy. Entró de puntillas a la habitación quitándose con sutileza el pantalón deportivo para aparecer como modelo de ropa interior caminando de forma sexy. Sin duda alguna, no le fue complicado entrar a la morada del autobot y su entrenamiento le brindaba buenos resultados.

Aquel hombre abrió los ojos saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien se había posicionado encima de él. Sus ojos zafiros se encontraron con los de ella.

-¡Kate! – Expresó sorprendido el hombre al verle frente a él.

La chica posó el índice en los labios del piloto para hacerle callar.

-Jeremy – Expresó con una sonrisa. - ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Nunca vuelvas a tomar decisiones por mí, ¿Te quedó claro, Bee?!

No le otorgó el derecho de réplica porque sus labios se posaron con los suyos. Le había besado.

Bee correspondió al beso dejando que ella dominara la situación; pudo sentir el aroma canela de sus labios como el perfume de su piel rodeándole por completo, inundando sus sentidos, sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo sujetando la cintura, mientras sus dedos se colaban por debajo de su blusa sintiendo el calor de su piel.

La joven rompió el beso para besar su cuello y sus labios empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Jeremy. El hombre experimentaba una agitación diferente a lo que él vivía en la lucha.

-Torpe. – Susurró la joven mientras ella se dedicaba besarle, aunque en la desesperación no pudo evitar en sujetar el cuello de la playera y romperla dejando al descubierto el torso.

-Espera Kate… acaso ¿eres ruda? – Preguntó Jeremy observando en los ojos de la joven su decisión y a la vez el sonrojo en su rostro.

-No preguntes. – Respondió titubeante cuando sus labios empezaron a recorrer su torso. – Sé mío, Bee.

Pudo sentir el roce del movimiento de su cadera en su condición lo que despertaba en él el deseo de amarla y tenerla para sí. Sus manos permitieron despojarla de la blusa de tirantes dejándola con un sostén de encaje. Kate sonrió al observar en sus ojos la sorpresa en que él le contemplara de esa manera. Bee no pudo contenerse y se incorporó para acomodar a Kate frente a él permitiéndole que envolviera con sus piernas la cintura; retirando la prenda para tirarla en el suelo. Sus labios se unieron en una danza de pasión mientras él devolvía las caricias hechas previamente a su cuello y deslizándose a sus senos delicados lo que le valió el gemir de aquella joven.

-Tienes…carácter… - Expresó agitada perdiéndose en las caricias de Bee posando la diestra en el cabello rubio arqueando la espalda. El hombre no respondió palabra alguna, disfrutando de las reacciones de la joven quien aumentaba el volumen de su voz placentera producto de las caricias. El movimiento de Kate, su vaivén le incitaba en tomarla y adueñarse de ella. La zurda del piloto yacariciaba a Kate en la zona prohibida, pudo percibir como el movimiento se hacía violento.

Sintiéndose desesperado rasgó su ropa íntima ingresando en su interior, lo que le valió a la joven morderse los labios y reprimir su placer, resultando totalmente fallido.

-Tú tienes el control… - Susurro Bee en el oído de Kate dejando que ella tomara el control de las acciones.

La chica tenía una mirada pervertida producto del placer en tener a su amado bajo su control, sus movimientos fueron lentos, mientras el devoraba su piel por medio de caricias en el cuello y en sus senos que empezaban a danzar la par del movimiento. Kate dominaba a aquel guerrero con su cuerpo mismo dejando en él marcas en su espalda en señal de pertenencia, su canto sensual iba en aumento al igual que el ritmo de su cadera, perdiéndose en el aliento y en su cuerpo.

Los sentidos de Bee se enloquecían haciendo que éste recostara a Kate y el continuara con lo que ella había comenzado. La joven se aferraba a su espalda sintiendo las embestidas frenéticas, ahogando sus gemidos, mordiendo el hombro y el cuello.

-¡Mío! – lograba pronunciar con dificultad mientras sentía que pronto llegaría a su límite. Sus piernas se aferraron a él haciendo un esfuerzo supremo y, finalmente… Ella había llegado a estallar sintiéndose liberada como a su vez Jeremy ahogaba su gemido d hombre en su cuello pronunciando el nombre de su amada- Su respiración agitada se unió a ella, percibiendo el temblor de su cuerpo como la calidez misma.

Sus miradas se encontraron para después fundirse en un beso profundo.

-Te pertenezco… Gorrión. – Expresó el hombre embelesado. – Y tú eres mía.

Kate envolvió el cuello de Bourne con sus brazos mientras él le acomodaba para que durmiera encima de su torso envolviéndose en las sábanas. Jeremy estaba viviendo su sueño, aferrándose a la persona que le había obsequiado una razón para vivir.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


End file.
